


not just any old party -- a sexy party

by genesys (orphan_account), phaeleh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1996, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, MMFD - Freeform, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/genesys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phaeleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a long and significantly awkward pause after Louis spoke - soon broken, although hesitantly, by Niall. "What's a sexy party?" </p><p>Louis craned his neck to look back at him, which was unnecessary for various reasons. "It's like.. a normal party, 'cept everyone brings sleeping bags and no one asks questions in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just any old party -- a sexy party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that proud of this, cause I wrote it pretty late at night and with no planning so please excuse any errors.

[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxY6ETrnc2Y) [  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuoS7OoNcnI)

 

Harry didn't think of himself as being  _too_ much of an awkward person. Sure, he normally was the one who waited around for a half hour for his friends to nip in, but he looked at it as a good thing. His friends weren't exactly the 'sit down and have a calm chat' type - and there was also the part where he actually hadn't met them until he moved to Lincolnshire and reconnected with a childhood friend.

But here he was, leaning against the bar counter in a local pub called The Otters Pocket. The door opened and closed so many times in the past minute it was starting to hurt his eyes to watch, but he knew how clueless Liam was and he also knew if he didn't flag them down quick they'd be lost forever. 

As usual he heard the group before he saw them; Louis' shrill laugh that was crystal clear through the wall, and Liam's slightly less obnoxious laugh that faded as quickly as it began. They pushed through the door and shoved past one another to get inside. 

Harry raised his hand as instinct, met with the right of Liam's as he waved hurriedly and looked over his shoulder to alert the other three boys. 

"So-," Louis says as he saunters over, his tone drenched in an unfamiliar lilt. "A little birdie tells me you have an empty."

Liam whacks his arm, shooting him a stern glance. " _Lou_." To which Louis replied like he had no idea what he said might have sounded a little... seedy?

But he continued his research nevertheless, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Harry couldn't have found a better reason to roll his eyes. " _No_ parties." Louis seemed unshaken, like a troll who'd taken and used the hate as some kind of fuel. "I'm not talking just any old.. _run of the mill_ party," He looked around at the group with a determined glare. "I'm talking a sexy party."

There was a long and significantly awkward pause after Louis spoke - soon broken, although hesitantly, by Niall. "What's a sexy party?" Louis craned his neck to look back at him, which was unnecessary for various reasons. "It's like.. a normal party, 'cept everyone brings sleeping bags and no one asks questions in the morning."

Niall brought his hand up to his lips, nodding as he began to chew at his cuticles. "So it's basically a sleepover, yeah?" To which Louis stared at him like what he said was alien to him.

Harry tilted his head down, feeling a slight tug at his cardigan sleeve. Ashton smiled at him sheepishly and spoke with a soft voice. "Can I borrow a sleeping bag, Harry? I haven't got one of my own." This was truly astounding. Five people he was convinced were criminally insane going off and planning a party at  _his house_? Nonetheless while his mum was out of town, he might as well throw a rager and call her halfway through. 

"Oh, no. 'Cause we're not having a party." He said, eyeing everyone to get his faded point across. "Sexy or otherwise."

Liam jumps, abruptly turning towards Niall who was still happily picking away at his cuticles and such. "Ah right, show them your love letter." The blonde's eyebrows shot up and he looked at LIam, then at Ashton. He let out a muffled "What?" but couldn't move his hands fast enough to stop Liam from pick-pocketing him and holding up a folded piece of stationary.

As he unfolded it, a look of horror fell over Harry's face. "What?" 

Louis almost fucking giggles, moving his shoulders back and forth with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Niall's got an admirer." Liam laughs aswell, though too focused on getting the letter in order to be a proper tease about the situation. "Let's see it!" Ashton says suddenly, snatching the letter from his hands and bringing it up to eye level.

"Dear Niall, you are so fit and lovely. I want to make you mine -- love from, X." And with that mere string of words, Harry sent himself packing into another dimension. It felt like the room was even spinning a little bit, and before he could stop himself he was spewing out his own string of words - his voice quick and audibly pissed. 

"Who would even send a love letter?" Meanwhile trying not to direct anything towards Niall, even though he wanted badly to know what his reaction was. "That's so stupid." He looked at Niall and Niall looked at him, his head tilted forwards slightly - like he was ashamed. 

Zayn, who literally hadn't said anything since he'd come into the pub, reached out for the letter and flipped it around. "Sent from Lincolnshire, must be local. Maybe the bird has a chance after all, hey?"

They laughed amongst themselves whilst Niall and Harry swapped distraught glances every few moments. This was horrid, absolutely horrid. It obviously wasn't Harry... so who was it? He extended his neck to an uncomfortable angle to catch a glimpse at the address. He scoffed. "All letters are stamped Lincolnshire if that's where they're delivered." 

Zayn tilted his head, smiling although he looked confused. "Letters are stamped where they're sent from, not sent to."

Which yet again, opened a new passage for Harry to waltz right into his oncoming humiliation. 

 

 

He went home not long after that, bursting into his room and pivoting around to face one of his bedroom walls. This wall had always been a favourite of his, plastered from left to right with the letters his absentee father had sent to him over the years. Many years, at that. Harry untacked a few and turned them over, comparing the stamps.

Next was the phone book. Under 'Lincolnshire' and 'Styles' were only four other names that belonged to close family members, none whatsoever belonging to the father who - to Harry's knowledge - didn't even live in this vicinity.

Then the underside of Anne Styles' bed, which housed a box of blank postcards and a small book of inspiring metaphors. Those, weren't so inspiring in Harry's mind anymore.

He found himself on the phone, clutching the device tightly in his palm before he dialed a number and waited for that all too familiar lilt. "Babes!" Harry sighed, closing his eyes for no more than a second before he spoke. "Lou, so how _do_ you host a sexy party?" 

 

-

 

As expected, the group popped by and let themselves in. Harry stood by the door, watching as they greeted him and showcased the various types of alcohol they brought along. Niall was the last in, wearing chinos and a vest that showed off his barely-there muscles that regardless made Harry melt. 

"How's it, then? Do I get a hug?" He grinned, his eyes bright. 

Harry watched in near slowmotion as his arms lifted and made their way towards Harry's body, but he thought of what Liam had said the day earlier. He and Harry had met up for lunch at The Otters Pocket, and that was the day that he'd told Liam he had feelings for Niall, all shy and embarrassed like. Liam sucked his teeth but smiled anyways, proceeding to give "advice" to his confused friend. 'Be rude, boys like that, it creates tension.' 'Don't act clingy either.' 'Once you're in the friendzone, there's no getting out.' Then he'd mentioned that Niall's father wasn't in the best shape and he was really torn up about it.

To say the least, he'd scared the shit out of Harry. He snapped back into reality with wide eyes and a furrowed brow, placing a firm hand on Niall's chest to keep him where he was. "No." The blonde pulled his arms back and stared at Harry with offense. 

"I've got a 'no hugging' policy." 

"You just hugged Louis!" He countered.

Harry's thoughts were spinning, and his eyes wouldn't move from Niall's chest, wide and unblinking. "Yeah, i just implemented it in the last three seconds." But Niall didn't stick around to argue, instead he muttered something to himself and took off down the hall. 

He walked back into the kitchen, grabbing Liam by his shoulder and catching his attention. "Li, I've a bit of a problem."

Liam arched an eyebrow, lifting his coors light to his lips as he asked what it was. 

"I've got therapy in an hour." Harry replied in the softest tone he could muster, hoping and pleading that Liam wouldn't make a big deal of it. "C'mon man, skip it." And Harry genuinely thought about it several times in the past ten minutes, but the realization that his mum would know and probably freak out took over any possibility. "I can't."

Liam glanced over his friend's shoulder and into the den, making sure everyone was well distracted enough to not eavesdrop. "Yeah fine. Go ahead." He sighed. "If it's important."

"What am I going to tell them?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Liam furrowed his brow, taking a long sip from his beer. "It's none of their damn business, just go."

Harry nodded slowly mostly just to shut him up, then turned around -stepping back into the living room. "Listen, I've got to nip out for a bit.. don't trash the place, yeah?" He earned himself a round of confused looks. Then he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. "Gotta go to his uncle's and get some more booze." And that was that.

 

The walk home from the therapy session felt like it went on forever, like the pavement somehow turned Harry's spindly legs into jell-o. The door was cracked open a bit, and there were a significant amount of new people in the house since he left an hour ago. He closed the door behind him and wandered around.

"Babes!" Louis called out, undeniably tipsy at this point. He hiccuped into a closed fist and then beckoned Harry over to their candlelit game of Spin the Bottle. "Join in, we've just started. Things are bound to get saucy." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry sat down crosslegged infront of the sofa, taking an aimless glance to his side - only to realize he'd sat down next to Niall. The blonde however was paying no attention to him as he stared, completely pulled into the imminent party game.

The brunet waited for what seemed like hours - the bottle never stopping on him, but stopping on Niall numerous times. He watched with a slight snarl as he stood up with a drunken giggle and kissed random girls and boys, taking the same seat next to Harry afterwards like nothing had happened.

Somewhere in there they switched from Spin the Bottle to Seven minutes in Heaven, another unnecessary party game. Oh joy. He sat quietly, his eyes trained on the neck of the bottle as it span around the circle, slowing down and landing on... him?

 _Him_. It landed on him. 

Harry looked up, his eyes blown wide. Louis chuckled as he readied the bottle to be spun again, intent on finding that second player. It was so hard hitting, that some random in this room was about to lock lips with Harry. Harry who wasn't even sure if he knew how to kiss. The bottle spun and slowed - landing on Niall. 

Liam wasn't involved in the game, but he was sitting in the corner of the sofa, hugging his knees to his chest. His deep brown eyes watched as they left the room together and piled into the pantry. 

They looked at each other for a little while, faces too close for this not to be awkward.

Niall sighed as his eyes drifted from Harry's own to his lips. He said his name, and Harry said 'hm?'. "Why are you being such a dickhead to me." Harry scoffed almost immediately after he heard him speak, unknowing that such a sweet boy had such a sour mouth on him. "Did I do something wrong?"

But the words that could possibly make this a better situation were lodged in a place between Harry's mind and his throat, giving him one option and one option only. To act utterly clueless.

"Does it come natural to you?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not as simple as that, Niall." The blonde scoffed, folding his arms behind his back and ignoring the holler from the hallway telling them there was only thirty seconds left of their 'rendezvous'. "Either we're friends or we're not."

"Maybe," He was cut off by another loud voice, then some laughter, then some stumbling footsteps heading closer and closer. "Maybe I don't want to be your friend."

Niall's mouth and the door opened simultaneously, and Louis appeared in the threshold, smiling and guiding the two back into the hallway. "Have fun, did we?" But Niall brushed past him, and Harry was left to look at Louis and shrug carelessly. 

 

The party was gradually dying down, and people were laying their sleeping bags out and climbing into them - putting on Enya to listen to instead of the previous SuperGrass and No Doubt. Harry had contemplated going up to his room and just chilling there until everyone cleared out tomorrow, but he kept putting it off, feeling too guilty.

He asked around a little for Niall, only getting the half-assed shrugs and 'I don't know'. Until Louis lowered his voice and told him to check any room with a phone, not giving a reason why. Any room with a phone? There were phones all over the house. How vague was that?

He pushed open the door to his mother's room, his arm freezing halfway to the lightswitch when he sees a figure slumped over on the edge of the bed. Their back was to him, but he recognized the vest.

"Niall?" Harry spoke gently, furrowing his brow. 

The blonde smiled up at him painfully, sniffling and swiping at his watery eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey,"

"What.. what's going on?" He asked, referring to the phone that was dangling loosely off the side of the nightstand by the cord. The dial tone was a tad irritating but he did nothing to cease it. He sat down next to Niall and placed a hand on his back. 

"They took him off life-support."  

 

He woke up early the next morning, not making too much of an effort to fully wake up but not really wanting to stay in bed much longer either. The room was empty besides him, and though he hadn't expected him and Niall to magically have a romantic connection over his father and make out all night, he was a bit disappointed. 

It seemed everyone else was asleep, which meant it'd be that much more difficult to get everything back the way it was before. First and last sexy party hosted at the Styles residence he thinks, and though it entails a sleepover without questions.. Harry had a long list.

He found the blonde outside on the front steps, nursing a half-drank cup of tea. He looked up with a small smile when he realized who approached him. "I've decided I'm going to move in with my mum, to help her out and that."

Harry nodded, his lips tugging upwards into a smile. "That's great," He sighed. "Is she around or..?"

"No." Niall replied quickly, setting the mug down on the ground, resting his elbows on his knees. "She's in Sussex." 

The brunet's expression turned slightly sour - so he looked at the ground, hoping Niall wouldn't notice. "I'm sure she'll love having you around, mate." He said lowly. "When're you going?"

"Monday."

Harry's head snapped up. Monday? Shit -- it was.. what day was it? Fuck. Friday. "Oh." But when he turned to look at Niall, he was smiling again. "I never got my kiss, by the way."

"Your.. what?" 

"My kiss. We never kissed during our 'seven minutes in heaven', you numpty." He rolled his eyes. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, checking over his shoulder for no reason in particular. "Oh come on." Niall urged, tapping his cheek with his index finger. Harry had only ever dreamed of this, being invited to kiss someone instead of forcing it upon them. It was so overwhelming and he couldn't tell if he was making any weird faces or if he was moving to fast, but all he knew was that when his lips got close enough to that bloke's stupid face, he turned. 

He turned his stupid face and now his lips were touching Harry's.

Niall sighed, reaching up a hesitant hand and curling his fingers around the back of Harry's neck, though keeping their kiss closed-mouth and juvenile. But then they were gone again, just as Harry was getting into it, and the blonde had pushed himself up onto his feet and was walking down the pathway towards the street. 

"To be continued?" Then he grinned, moving quickly as to disable Harry's chances of shouting some kind of lame reply.

He could definitely live with that.

 

_The End_

 


End file.
